


White Roses and Forgetting

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, How Do I Tag, Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about a prince and a princess who fell in love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	White Roses and Forgetting

There was once a princess who loved her prince. They were both madly in love. One day, the princess began feeling sick. At the course of one month, the princess was terminally ill. It was only when she began seeing small white roses on her arms that they both realized in horror the sickness she had.

She had a sickness called 'Anaki'. If a person and it's partner fall in love too quickly, and if the victim falls in love after not feeling loved, the victim begins to feel sick and flowers bloom inside and outside the victim. The flowers represent blooming love, love that will eventually kill it's victim. The vines grow around the person, and flowers bloom from under the skin. The only cure was forgetting the moments with her beloved.

They both looked for a cure far and wide, till her condition didn't let her walk anymore. She realized that she was not going to last longer. The prince decided that she had suffered enough, and gave the order.

She forgot him.

Years passed without a notice of the princess, and the prince eventually forgot about his lover. Still, he would feel an ache in his chest every time he saw someone in an oddly familiar lilac dress, or feel the need to cry every time he saw a white rose. More years passed and the ache that she felt also grew, feeling like she had forgotten something she wasn't supposed to forget.

More years passed and the prince, now a young adult, hosted a ball to find suitors. Then, he saw her. A girl the same age as him, wearing a familiar liliac dress and a white rose in her hair, stood before him. They both looked at each other, feeling nostalgia for something they both couldn't remember. They turned away from each other, feeling their hearts ache.

_If they couldn't remember, then it wasn't important…right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. This story is completely original!


End file.
